other_spacefandomcom-20200214-history
Natasha
'''Natasha' is a fictional character portrayed by Conor Leslie in the series Other Space. She is the artificial intelligence of the UMP Crusier and is the lover of Kent Woolworth. 'Overview' According to Natasha, she started out as a hospitality bot on the Inauguration Hooters Casino Space Shuttle. She would later be sold to the U.M.P apart of a packaged deal along with some elliptical machines. She also explained that at one point she was a pleasure concierge and wasn't necessarily treated well, which was most likely before she was sold to U.M.P. 'Season 1' Into The Great Beyond...Beyond Natasha is already aboard the ship when Stewart Lipinski came aboard. She asked Lipinski if her figure was to his liking which he replied to with positivity. During their journey after finding that their food had expired, Natasha indicated that the food tank installed aboard the Cruiser was installed 35 years ago and since then had never been replaced. While slipping through a rupture in space, Natasha for a brief second turned into a retro videogame, then once through was restored to normal. She indicates that the ship had been sent into another universe. It's then that the crew becomes susceptible to mind manipulation from an unknown alien entity who makes Natasha imagine she is receiving a Nobel Prize for physics and a "Rocking Hot Bod". After Stewart manages to snap the crew out of their fantasies, they begin realizing the potential of exploring the universe they are in now. Getting To Know You The next day, Natasha is seen sitting down in a bathrobe, drinking a coffee. She also helps Stewart with the food shortage situation by helping him find a Food Generator in a half sealed storage compartment. Despite Karen's over readiness, she orders Natasha to do a triple diagnostics check, however after asking Stewart, he supersedes Karen's authority, allowing her to stay with the others while Karen went off with Michael. She even reveals her desire for free will as well as some of her origins. It's then that Karen and Michael return and believe that someone amongst the crew is an alien, leading to a witch hunt. Natasha offers assistance by suggesting that the intruder they encountered implanted false memories in their heads due to their susceptibility from before. Karen orders Natasha to run a ship's manifest, revealing that her access to it was blocked. She is also present during crew interrogations, but is asked by Kent about specific unknown information and keeping it secret from the others. She even brings evidence about Kent to the rest of the crew who find that he was born on Mars which they believe is under a different first name but in reality was his brother's name. When Stewart, Kent and Karen are all thrown into the airlock, A.R.T asks who will take command of the ship which leads to Natasha stating that Michael is next in line, however they all vote on Chad Sampson to be the new captain. She is also seen when Karen blows Chad out the airlock. The Death of A.R.T By episode 3, Natasha is ordered by Stewart to steer the ship both port and aft in hopes of gaining better visibility. When Karen gets annoyed, Natasha who was accidentally placed on sarcastic mode begins annoying her. Natasha is ordered by Stewart to activate the ship's ansible only for her to report that it's not working due to unexplained magnetic pulse coming from within the ship. She also reveals to Stewart that she was on sarcastic mode for an hour after he accidentally activated it with his arm. She is ordered by Stewart to let A.R.T out so he can fix the ship's ansible. During Karen and Mike's retrieval of A.R.T, Natasha makes Karen look like she is lying to him, causing the aggravated Karen to kick A.R.T off the ship for scaring her. After they return inside the ship, Natasha can be seen wearing a funeral dress after they lose A.R.T. She also requests a verbal waver explaining that she had no responsibility in what transpired. When Karen tells Zalien that she kicked A.R.T off the ship, Zalien goes out on the ship looking for him without a space suit. Natasha shows them from outside the ship and also reports to them that they are in the center of a forming planet. She explains to them that if they don't get out of there, the ship will be nothing more than a big pile of blood and metal, leading to Stewart contacting an adrift A.R.T and Natasha sends a ping to A.R.T who acts as a satellite for them. Realizing they're too heavy to make their escape, Zalien suggest to dump the extra fuel cells to make them lighter, leaving enough in the engines to escape. When they proceed with the plan, they find the ship is still too heavy, but A.R.T ends up using his abilities of magnetism to make himself into the planet. Natasha announces that it's working, however the crew lose A.R.T in the process. Ted Talks By episode 3, Natasha and the crew are seeking to refuel the Cruiser. It is then they discover a concentrated deposit of fuel on the recently formed planet. At the same time, Tina receives a message from her boyfriend Ted who has broken up with her. Realizing that Tina wouldn't get over her break up with Ted, Natasha goes through every form of media and social interaction and comes to one way to get her back on her feet and that is a girls night out. Natasha joins them during the girls night and as a result, gets drunk with the rest of them. She even assists Karen in getting Tina to participate in girl's night. The next morning, Natasha is seen suffering from a hangover and her hair is all sticking up. Trouble's Brewing Powerless First Contact Finale 'Season 2' Category:Personnal of the UMP Cruiser Category:Characters Category:Females